


Power In the Palm of Her Hand

by Tired_Siren



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Siren/pseuds/Tired_Siren
Summary: Peter Parker is in the second semester year of his sophomore year when things start going to hell. First his 'Guy in the Chair' Ned up and leaves him for no apparent reason. Then the whole Academic Decathlon team won't speak to him except for resentful comments. Finally to put the cherry on top his Aunt May has begin to give him the cold shoulder. Peter feels like he's fading from existence, and his mentor Tony Stark has chalked it up to all up to just being teenage thing. Is there hope for our hero yet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so just give it a shot please.

“Come on Peter, I’m sure this is just one of those teenager things. It will work its self out alright. I’ve gotta go, say hi to May for me.” The call disappeared from Peter’s heads up display. “Ah, no Mr. Stark – wait – I,” He stuttered out. Peter heaved out a stressed sigh. The cool night air swirled around him as he tried to calm down. “Whoa,” a voice sounded in awe, “Spider-Man, is that really you?” Peter whipped around to see a little girl about seven years old holding on to a dog leash with a wiry schnauzer at the end. He jumped down of his perch on the jungle gym. “Oh, hey yeah it’s me Spider-Man. What’s your name?” She giggled and pick up her dog in her arms, “My name’s Alesha. Is it true you really saved all those people in the big building in Washington?” He smiled underneath his mask and replied with a bit of laugh in his voice, “Yes I really did. They’re all safe now.” Alesha gave a big toothy smile. “So what’s your little buddy’s name,” He asked as he reached hang out to pet the dog. The dog sniffed his hand. “Her name is Bubbles.” she replied with glee, “We got her two years, and I got to name her.” She seemed very proud of the fact. “Leia? Leia, where are you?” A concerned voice rang out. A teen age girl came sprinting down the sidewalk. “Leia, oh my word, you can’t run off like that!” She scooped her sister, dog and all up in her arms. “Why did you run off like that?” “Oh! Oh! I saw Spider-Man! I saw Spider-Man!” She exclaimed with excitement as she wriggled in her sister's loving squeeze, “Remember I told you he saves people! Maybe he can save Mommy and Daddy!” She set her little sister down. “Leia, Baby, I don’t think he saves people like mommy and daddy.” The smaller girl’s shoulder’s slumped down, and she stuck out her bottom lip a little. “But-but he’s a superhero. He’s supposed a good guy.” In the midst of their small reunion Peter had swung away after seeing that Alesha was safe. “Looks like I can save everyone but myself.” He mumbled under his breath as he made his way home.


	2. First Day

Koa slid into her chair as the teacher walked into the room. The start of the second month at her school was just bleak. The only thing that seemed to be going well was her classes with Peter Parker. He was quirky and quite a nerd, but as of late he seemed out of it. She tapped her pen on her notebook waiting for the bell to ring to signal the start of class. Peter ran through the door slipping on the floor. He quickly scanned the room for a seat, the only open one was conveniently right next to Koa. Fate is quite a funny thing in all situations. He collapsed in the seat. Mr. Keller walked in and set his things down at his desk at the front. "Pushing the envelope quite a bit lately aren't you Peter"

**Author's Note:**

> More to come :)


End file.
